Meet the Princess
by MsAnn
Summary: Link and his brothers spin their lives having fun until they go on a quest to save princess peach a.k.a zelda but they don't know that.Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Well got another idea for a story and had to do it before it is too late so here it is.

* * *

In the forest there was a man who had two little brothers toon link,and young link who were running around the house.

"Wee,ha ha ha"said Young link said being pushed in a chair by Toon link."Faster Toon link!"

"I'm trying"he said trying to gain more speed once he did he heard link in the other room.

"Guys stop playing around and eat!"

"What?!"he said letting go of the chair and it fell down stairs with a loud crash.

"Ow,i think i broke my Spain"YL said.(obviously in pain)

"Oops sorry"he called down.

"Its ok"

"Are you sure,went me to bring you something?"TL asked.

"No,i'm just going to lay here for awhile"

"OK"he said,"Hey,Link can i have Young link's dinner?!"

"Oh heck 'e nah!"YL said getting out from under the chair and chase TL to the kitchen.

"You guys promised you would behave"Link said.

"We are behaving"they said at the same time.

"What do you call running around the house"

"Fun"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm"

"Link,do you know what its like to have fun?"asked Toon link.

His sweat dropped and their jaws dropped.

"Looks like someone needs to learn from the master"

* * *

"OK,so this is what we call fun"TL said throw a water balloon at a house.

"Ah...you sure this is fun?"

"Well it is for us right YL?"he said high-fiveing Young link.

"Do you do this all the time?"

"Yeah,but its when your not here"he said throwing another Young link throw one and asked,

"Why don't you throw one?"

"Yeah,here take it"TL said handing him one he took it and throw it though the window.

"Oh crud"said TL.

"What?"

"RUN!"he said running for his life the others ran right after.

"Your Going To Pay For That!"said the person who own the house.

"Not anymore!"TL said still running.

* * *

Back at the house...

"Never...again"Link said panting.

"Agreed"they said falling to the ground.

"You do know you still haven't eaten yet"

"Oh yeah can you bring it to us?"asked Tl.

He rolled his eyes playfully and went in the house.

"Best day ever!"said YL.

"You said it"he reasoned by high-fiveing him then link came out with their food.

"Here you guys go eat up"

"Oh thanks"he said taking a bit of his food and staring in the dissidence.

* * *

Know before you say anything i know Toon link isn't Link's brother but it's just going to be like that for this please let me know what you think so far in a review 'cause if you do i will review one of your stories and you can choose.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

"Oh mail time!"yelled Toon link while running to the mail box."Junk,junk,junk,letter for link...wait a letter for link"after saying that he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh what is it?"asked Young link in response toon link turn his head to his brother and said,

"Link has a letter"

"Oh i'll tell him hey link-"he was stopped by toon link putting a hand on his mouth.

"What?!"

"Never mind!"he said then realized toon link was gone,"Uh no"

* * *

In toon link's room...

"Whew,that was close"TL said then he heard banging on the door.

"Open up Toon link!"

"No link"

"TL its me Young link"

"I know that's what i meant"

"Toon link shut up and open the door"TL did as told and YL ran into the room."Geeze whats got you so work up?"

"Remember the last time when you read Link's letter"

Flashback

"Toon Link!"

"Uh oh"TL said running away.

"Give me that letter!"

"No,i don't think i will"he said running into his room,door was banged on until it fell there was link in the door way with red eyes.

"Give me that letter"he said in a deep voice.

TL's sweat dropped,"Here"link snatch it from his hand.

End flashback

"Oh yeah,that wasn't fair i had to buy another door"

"You see what i mean"YL shaking his brother back and forth.

"Relax,he won't know if you keep your mouth shut"he said opening the said,

Dear Link,

I want you to go on a quest to save peach and bring her to so you know she is not at my castle she seems to be at Zeldas'.Does it seem weird anyways if you could come to my castle to check in with me.

Serenely,

Bowser

(P.S.I'm sorry its sort...no i'm not)

"Well whose the stupid one now...don't answer that"said TL.

"You have to show link this"Young link said grabbing TL's arm.

* * *

"Here link we ardently read your letter"TL said getting elbowed by Young took the letter,read it,then sigh in foretasting."Do you have any idea what you did"They shook their heads no."Of course you don't"He stood up and TL,and YL flinched but realize that he did nothing."What?"

"Well now that you mention it nothing..we thought you were going to hit us but..."TL said shrugging his shoulders.

"I should matter of fact...what were you thinking"he said hitting Toon link with the letter.

"Link you know how i am you should have seen it coming"

"What ever"

"So we were wondering..can we come with you?"he asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"You causes too much trouble"

"Please?"he asked making puppy dog eyes.

"Your not going to stop asking are you?"TL shook his head no,still with puppy dog sighed and said,

"Fine"

"Yay!"he said running off.

"Don't we need our swords?"asked YL.

"Oh yeah right"

* * *

Alright this is chapter 2 for this story thanks for waiting those of you who waited i was busy doing other things and I've been too tired to wright this so i guess that's all i have to say um...if you guys what the characters to say anything in the author's note just say it in a review tell me what you think so far is it good is it bad idk that's why i went to here from you uh...peace,say cheese,etc.


	3. Chapter 3

At Bowser's castle...

"Okay,we're here wheres Bowser"asked 's thrown turned around and there he was."Oh there"

"Hey stupid"TL called.

"What did you just say green boy?"Bowser growled.

"Nothing,it's just that you us i mean him all the way here just to check on with you"he said"I mean our swords should be broken from all the fighting we did"Link step in front of him and said,

"Don't listen to him his the stupid one"he said making TL cross his arms in anger.

"Don't worry i already have a brat that's like that"

"Anyway,why do you went me to save peach isn't that Mario's job?"

"Yeah,but i'm sick of the whole routine you know?"

"Yeah,i mean as a hero myself it gets boring after awhile"he said with TL and YL nodding in agreement.

"But anyway i went you to bring her here so i can marry her deal?"

"Ah...sure"

"As if she would marry him"TL whispered to YL.

"Alright if you expect i shall let you be on your way"and with that the three links ran out the door until Toon link was stopped,"Toon link"

"Yes"he said turning around.

"I heard what you said"

"Dang,me and my big mouth"

"Just go"

"Right"and with that he ran to find his brothers.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 for ya sorry it's short but i still went to know if the characters should say anything in the author's ...if you think this is funny you will enjoy what i'm going to with YL in one of these chaps coming up maybe soon idk for sure uh...so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the castle...

"Well were here now what?"asked TL.

"Isn't it obvious"said Link"we save the princess from the dragon and take her to Bowser"

"Wait,where the dragon come from?"

"I don't know and because of that we have to save the princess"he said walking off.

"That made no sense"

Once they were in castle...

"You two go upstairs and take the princess,i will take care of the dragon"said Link while the two nodded in agreement.

So the two boys went upstairs to find the princess turns out when they got upstairs the princess wasn't there it was the dragon.(A/n:X l)

"Well looks like we took the wrong turn...lets go"Toon link said walking off but was stopped when the dragon was in front of him and roared as loud as it could."you went a fight we'll give a fight"He said jumping into action.

* * *

With link...

He walks up to a door opens it and there was the princess sleeping on her bed he walked up to her and shook her 'til she woke up.

"Hey,that is no way to treat a lady"said getting up and dusting herself off,she looked up and saw link and asked,"Who are you?"

"I'm link,and you must be peach"

"Yeah,how did you know?"

"I was sent here to save you"

"Hmm,good to know"then they heard a loud noise coming from the other side.

"Come on!"Link said grabbing the princess's arm and running out the door.

They rush to see where it had come from only to see TL and YL fighting the dragon.

"Toon link...Toon link...Toon Link!"he yelled and made TL stop what he was doing.

"Oh my"Peach said in her gloved hands.

"Oh hey link whats up?"

"Whats up is that i got the princess now lets go"

"Okay,Young link!"he yelled without turning around while making YL fall from where he was.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go!"he said walking off with Link and the princess.

"In a minute!"he yelled back while getting hit with a fire ball and coughing out coil.

* * *

Well that's chap four for you guys hopefully i can get this done before my next story i'm not tellin you have to check it out yourself i think you'll like please review because review are like candy to me and i love candy.:p


	5. Chapter 5

So the four walked though the woods to go home for the night...

"So link where is the princess going to sleep?"

"Well i was thinking she would sleep in your room"

"What?!"

"Don't worry you can sleep in with Young link"

"I don't want to sleep with him"he said crossing his just rolled his eyes."Well at least i can use his weakness against him"he said with a evil smirk.

* * *

When they got home...

"Well this is your room for the night"

"Thanks i guess"

There was a awkward silence between them.(A/n: n n)

"So...i guess i will leave you alone now"Link said walking out the door and giving the princess her he closed it he leaned on it and sighed and realized toon link looking at him."What?"

Toon link shook his head,"Nothing,its just that you came out here like you wish you would have said something"

"Oh that..."he pause to let out a small chuckle."thats nothing"

"Well if its nothing why don't you come and play with us"

He shrugged "Okay"

* * *

Outside...

"So spill it"

"Spill what?"

"You know"

"Actually i don't"

"You like her?"

"What?"

"You,do you like her?"

"Who,the princess no"

"Do i have to squeeze it out of you?"

"Alright i like her"

"I knew it!"

"Ow,gross"

"Young link let me tell you something"TL said holding his brothers face in his hands and looking him in the face."sometimes in life you will eventually fall in with a women and have the guts to say i like you do you like me?And unfortunately for you it might take you awhile"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because you cant talk to girls unless their in a crowed"he said getting punch in the arm."Man,you might not be to talk to girls but you hit hard"

* * *

Well that's chap 5 for this i think i might get this done but yeah please review or as i like to call it give me candy because i love candy.


	6. Chapter 6

That night...

"Toon link"

"What"

"I can't go to sleep"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you please get me a glass of warm milk?"

He groaned then got up to go to the kitchen.

At the kitchen...

Toon link yawned while the milk warmed up he took it out and walk away but run into someone he didnt know."Ah...who are you?"

"Im the princess of course"

"No your not your an imposter!"he said backing up."Who are you and where's the princess?"

"Toon link its me"she said putting her hand on his cheek and rubbing her thumb ageist it.

'That soft touch i would recognize it anywhere' he thought and taking her hand off."So...what happen to you?"at that moment Young link comes in rubbing his eyes.

"Toon link whats all the rouges about?"

"Oh hey bro"

"Whos your friend?"

"Actually..."he leand into his ear and eyes wided."Really?!"

"Mmhm"

"What happen?"

"I was just saying that"

"Its a spill it can only be broke by a kiss"the princess explained.

"Really well that's easy"

"Its not that easy it has to be from someone who loves me as much as i do"

"You like my brother!"Toon link yelled making YL cover his mouth and so did giggled and then blush because she know what he was talking about.

"Yeah i guess you could say that"

'Maybe they could make good couple' Toon link thought then smiled.

"But of course i have to marry someone besides him"

'What if she gets to the wrong man?' he thought.'I cant let that happen'

* * *

Well heres the next chap sorry if its short ive got lots of sibbleing here and they took up the computer but review anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the princess had been token to the castle to do you know what...

Toon link was pacing back and forth thinking,"Hmm,How about-"

"No!"

"What?"

"No,just no"

"You don't even know what i'm going to say"

"I know what your going to say because i know you very well"

"Link,we just found out that the princess likes our brother"

"So?"

"So we need to fix them up"

"Toon link the way you said it sounds wrong"

Toon link blush,"Uh...sorry"

"Fine"

"Huh?"

"We'll do your plan toon link"

"Really?!"

"Yeah,i mean that's the only way as far as i know"

"Really?"

"Can we just get link now?"YL complained.

"Sure"He said smiling.

* * *

"Link!"Toon link said running stop right in front of him.

"What?"

"We just found out that guess who like's you"

"Really?"

"Yep,she told me last night"

He blush,"She...like's me...no she can't she's getting married to what's his face"

"No,you got it all wrong like's you like's you"

"If your right then...let's go"

* * *

At the castle...

"You look beautiful"

"Yeah,i guess"

"Whats wrong?"

"Huh...oh i just tried i guess"

With Bowser...

"Man you guys are slow"

"We're trying boss"

"Well try harder!"

* * *

"You think that there's still time?"Toon link asked while running.

"There should be"

When they got to the castle it was too late or is it...

"Crud,we were so close"

"Actually there is still time"said Toon link running away.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop the wedding!"

Link and Young link look at each other confused then shrugged and ran after him.

"If there is any objections speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I object!"

Every one turn to the voice.

"Toon link what are you doing here?"

"Good question care to asked that to my friend"he said pointing to the window and a dragon came and ate bowser."As i was saying my brother has some to say"he turn to brother and whispered,"Go get her bro"

Link nodded and walked up to the princess,"Princess i wanted you to know that the first time i saw you i fell in love and i guess i'm trying to say i love you"

The princess responded by kissing him on the lips."I love you too"she said then their lips meet again and this time she turn into her original parted and link saw that she had change."What do you think?"

"What do i think i think you are just adorable"he said tipping the princess and kissing her again.

On the other hand...

"That's my brother the sweet charmer"TL said getting tapped on turn around and saw YL.

"You mean our brother"

"Yeah,our brother"

"Its okay i know you do that a lot"

"Really?"

"I know you right?"

"Oh yeah...right"he said accidentally getting hit by someone.

"Oh i'm sorry"she apologized TL look at her and the girl had long blond hair and purple dress.

"Its okay" he said...it was silent between them until she spoke up.

"I'm Toon Zelda...you?"

"Toon link"it silent again."So is that your sister up there?"

"Yeah,you can say that"Then link came up to them.

"Hey,Toon link who's your friend?"

"This is Toon zelda"

"Nice to meet you i'm link"he said with outstretched hand and she shook it.

"Anyways...thank you Toon link for every thing"he thanked and ruffled his hair playfully then left.

"Well i got to get going it was nice meeting you toon link"she said leavening.

"Bye" he said then she came back and kiss him and was left there frozen and shocked.

"Uh...bro you okay?"asked YL.

"Huh...oh yeah i'm fine"he answered blushing a little.

* * *

Well that's the story hope you liked it because this was hard for me to do because i thought it was going to sorter then it is now ...please review.


End file.
